The Arrangement
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: Kazekage, a month from turning 18, recieves the news that he must marry. Initial reaction? Faints and hits his head a table on the way down. Can the man who loved only himself, then only his village, love just one other person? Not following originalstory


Before you even go into the story, you have to know this. This story goes along as if Shukaku were still inside of Gaara. And if you didn't know that it gets taken out… uhm… oh well! You should have read it in Shonen Jump or bought the manga or watched it on ! Well, I don't own anything to do with Naruto, any of those sources, or, um… anything?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**One Month**

"Lord Kazekage today is exactly one month away from the mark of eighteen years in this world. It is time for you a bride." One of the council members declared at the start of meeting after everyone had settled around the round table. Prior Kazekage statues loomed over the table.

"What!? So sudden?!" A woman with blonde hair in four pony tails, stood up. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Temari and I are both older than he is! Why him?!" A man in a black outfit and a purple makeup on his face yelled, jumping up like the woman.

"You two are not the Kazekage. It is his rightful to duty to marry and keep up appearances with the other villages." Another member of the council said.

"He's not a puppet!" The man in black said.

"That is odd, coming from a puppet master like you, Kankuro." The first council member said.

"Have you even asked him how he felt on the matter?!" The woman, Temari asked.

"No, but he has no say in the matter."

"Gaara? Gaara what do you say to this?!" Temari asked him.

The Kazekage just sat there, staring into space. He couldn't really take it all in at once. His mind was still processing the shock. He hadn't even thought about marriage before. Now he had only thirty days to get married.

"Gaara?" Temari walked over to him and waved her hand in his face. "Are you okay?"

Gaara suddenly found himself under the table on the floor. The group stood up and circled around him. A part of him wanted to stay under there.

"_Oh God…"_ Gaara closed his eyes and sighed.

xXx-----xXx

"Gaara? Oh good, you've come to!" Temari sighed with relief.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked, sitting up and holding his head.

"The hospital. You passed out and then you hit your head on the table." Kankuro said. "I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to my little brother."

"Don't you think something's already happened?" Gaara asked, referring to the situation before he became unconscious.

"It's beyond our control. I'm sorry Gaara." Temari hung her head.

"Do I get to choose who I'm going to be with?"

"We don't know."

Gaara sighed.

"I can't really picture married, Gaara. Seems kind of weird." Kankuro scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Kankuro." Temari said with anger rising.

"No, no, I can't picture it either." Gaara said, protectively. Temari sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"What is the farthest village from the Sand?" Kankuro asked. Temari punched him in the arm. "Bad idea, eh?"

"Oh no, ya think!?"

"_This is going to be a long month…"_ Gaara thought as he sighed.

xXx-----xXx

The Kazekage stood on the roof above his office. The wind blew through his robes. He stared into the starlit sky as he thought about what would happen in a month. He would be eighteen years old and on his way to being a married man.

He felt like he was too young for such a thing. His sister and brother had not been in a situation of similar to his. He felt like an oblivious child up until a few hours ago. Relationships were complicated and often ended badly.

Books and films portrayed the many ways. Two people would meet and there would be love at first sight and nothing could ever tear them apart. Those were the kind of girly movies his sister watched and countless numbers of other women who hated their boyfriends for being heedless to their needs and wants.

Temari started having feeling for the Leaf Village genius from the Nara clan a few years back, but he felt everything so useless, such as time together with her. Things ended badly with many broken vases, ice cream, a rare treat in the Sand Village, tears, and Gaara and Kankuro staying far away for weeks.

Kankuro didn't have much luck with relationships either. His pickup lines were know throughout the many villages and rarely worked anymore. People either stayed away from him because he was the Kazekage's brother, they found him creepy, or they'd heard rumors about him, often not good.

Gaara huffed as he sat down on the edge of the building. A small lip curled up around all the roofs of all the buildings for safety reasons. He liked to sit upon them and ponder difficult situations.

Gaara rested his chin on his knees as he had done as a child when he felt insecure. He did not want to be stuck with someone he did not like for the rest of his life. He worried about this fact and scrolled through the mental list of potential candidates. He concluded that his bride would be a strong and talented kunoichi.

Many of the top kunoichi were already married, or too old or stuck up for him. This was going to be a difficult time. Was there anyone he was forgetting?


End file.
